All software developers, in whatever language and platform, whatever methodology, will realize that there is some software that they don't want to write and that already exists. Developers that write their own software conventionally will re-use existing software artifacts as building blocks in writing code within a larger project, so as to avoid re-writing software which already exists.
Conventional systems do not provide a way to identify, evaluate and interpret reports about the quality of artifacts.
As an example of a conventional product that evaluates the quality of artifacts, consider the open source product called “SONAR” that provides quality scores for artifacts, available at nemo.sonarsource.org. SONAR downloads the source code for popular open source projects, and runs tests against the source to provide a SQALE ranking based on source code metrics and testing. This is a very machine-level analysis based on quantifiable software-level code checks such as counting lines of code, counting duplicate lines of code, comments in the code, classes, and the like, and renders a single score. SONAR does a good job of testing machine-level quality but does not look at impact over time. Furthermore, there are a limited number of projects which have been reviewed by the NEMO system.